


【授权翻译】Many Sparrows 许多麻雀

by YTyuzhihan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YTyuzhihan/pseuds/YTyuzhihan
Summary: Dean告诉他万事都是成三发生的。而是好是坏都无所谓：因为Dean说长远之后都会自相抵消。所以，当糟糕的事情发生时，能做的就只有等待一切尘埃落定，再希冀下次的好运降临。





	1. 一.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [many sparrows.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710061) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



> 标题，许多麻雀，原来自圣经新约《马太福音》10:31“所以不要惧怕，你们比许多麻雀还贵重。”（“Fear ye not therefore, ye are of more value than many sparrows.”–King James Version）

 

 

       Dean告诉他万事都是成三发生的。而是好是坏都无所谓：因为Dean说长远之后都会自相抵消。所以，当糟糕的事情发生时，能做的就只有等待一切尘埃落定，再希冀下次的好运降临。

 

       Dean说这话的样子，就像是在说厄运无疑会在他们头顶倾盆。Castiel听出了Dean的言外之意——对他们来说，好运来临是一件极不可能的事。

 

       “我曾经走运过几次。”Dean说。“是这样的——我爸有次得匆匆忙忙出城，对吧？然后就留下我一个人来跑路。我偷了辆车，在手套箱里找到了五百刀钞票，然后那车的油箱也是满的，汽油也能坚持开了六百英里，我就逃了个干净。”这是个奇迹。Castiel觉得。而Dean说这个故事时，就如同他曾听人类回忆那烛台里的橄榄油连续燃了八个晚上一样属实。

 

       Castiel还是一个天使的时候，他只要看着一个东西，就能了解关于它的一切。现在，他看着一个东西，却什么都不能知道。再没有什么是熟悉的了，没什么是能理解的了。他会在夜晚开车驶过城镇，注意到在路边有漆黑而硕大的阴影和闪烁的细小光点，而他再也无法看出那是什么了，再也无法看出那到底是一座小屋的窗，远方的车灯，还是一只白尾鹿的眼睛。他会盯着一个灯杆好几分钟，就为了理解它的意义，它在这个世界的位置。他会在给Dean解释什么的中途停下，然后“呃啊啊啊”会代替他本想说的从他口中发出。

 

       当Castiel抬头，在房间里看见了天花板上的火焰；当他在黑暗中睁开眼睛的那个晚上，有一瞬间，他曾以为那是缕缕阳光，以为是早晨提前到来了。而之后他看见火舌蔓延，感到烟已烧透胸腔，便想那必是地狱之火。再之后，他才得知那是来自天堂的盛怒，被他的兄弟们直接送上了跟前。其实那两者也许等同，他现在想。

 

       他在那晚还见到了其他的事。有些他见过，但未曾理解过。他想他见过Dean低着头，把脸埋在手间无声地流泪。

 

       但像其他事一样，Castiel不确定。他的确记得Dean，记得他面色阴沉地注视着地堡烧毁的废墟，再一次，看着他的家在他眼前分崩离析。他的确记得Dean打开了英帕拉的后排车门，然后把Castiel硬塞进去，再坐进驾驶座把引擎启动。

 

       “他们要抓的是Cas，”Dean这样说。Castiel仍旧记得那晚他的眼睛是多么的明亮，之后他又想那肯定是因为泪水，但不确定。“而他们别想得到他。”

 

       今晚没有奇迹发生。他们在驶离黎巴嫩*两小时后不得不停下来加油。Dean开始用指头数起他们的坏运气，在Castiel面前举起了一根手指。

 

       “地堡。”他说道。这既是一个悼词又是一个警示。这是第一个征兆，Castiel明白，这是第一个预示着他们进入了新一轮的厄运的导向标。

 

       只是Castiel觉得，Sam和Dean应得却没能得到的好运实在太多了。

 

 

 

*堪萨斯州的黎巴嫩（Lebanon, Kansas），原剧中记录者地堡所在处。

 


	2. 二.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更多的厄运就在前方等着他们。

       

 

       更多的厄运就在前方等着他们。

 

       他们把车停在了路边。Sam正站在路肩，从他的外套上拍下尘土和煤烟。Dean正在英帕拉的车前盖下弯着身子。Castiel正在看着他这样做，看着他的双手一丝不苟地运作，看着他触碰每一件东西的样子，就好像那都是重要的，好像每一个细小部件都对他有着意义。Dean弓在车里并把钥匙插进了点火器。他发动了引擎，然后它发出了一阵噼啪声，就没了声音。

 

       Sam偷偷看着他的兄长。Dean发动了引擎，然后安静地坐了一会儿，接着又试了一次。引擎仍旧沉默着。

 

       “不，”Dean说。他用手掌根按住了额头。“不，”他又说道。他把手狠狠摔在方向盘上。Castiel闻声一惊，近乎跳了起来。“不，”Dean在一遍又一遍地说着。他不断将拳头打向方向盘，直到他看上去渐渐平复下来。他仰靠在椅背上，然后用手遮住了他的双眼。

 

       Sam脱下了外套，把它放在了后座的Castiel边上。他坐进车里，坐在他的兄长身边。“Dean，”Sam低声说道。

 

       “我们要没时间了。”Dean的声音很空洞。他的手抹过脸，用手指盖住了他的嘴。“他们会追上来的。他们会找到我们。他们会把他带走。”

 

       Castiel凝望着窗外，没有说话。Sam和Dean正在以一种听似很隐秘的方式交谈，他们有时会这么做。他知道他们无心造成一些错觉，就像他不该坐在那儿听着。就像他在偷听些他不该听到的东西。

 

       Dean猛地开了车门，踏出了车子，继而重重甩上车门。他在外面站了一段时间，双手深深插进口袋，肩膀高耸。Sam从挡风玻璃里看着他。

 

       “没事的。”Castiel对Sam开口说。“你们做的已经够多了。我可以一个人走。从这开始我可以一个人了。”

 

       Sam在前排转过了头。借着最后一丝日光，Castiel瞧见他的发丝末梢都被烧焦了，他露出的肩膀上都是小小的，熏黑了的头发。他闻起来像烟和烧灼的头发。Castiel料想他自己肯定也闻起来如此。他们三个都是。

 

       “你在说些什么？”Sam问。“你是跟着我们的，我们不会让你走的。这件事得我们三个一起来承担。”

 

\--

 

       在他们动身时，Dean锁上了英帕拉的车门。他伫立在车边，仅仅是在用指尖触碰着她的车前盖。Castiel注视着他的手指在车上勾勒，触摸她的边线，仿佛抚摸着皮肤一般。他由此感到，一种令他憎恶的无助感正在慢慢升腾。

 

       “我们走吧。”Dean最终说道。他的声音很沙哑，Castiel觉得那源于他们在火中吸入的烟，但也许完全不是因为那样。他开始明白，他其实不理解很多很多的事。关于Dean的，关于万物。有些来自天堂，但更多来自这里。他开始认为，他对Dean的理解，浅之又浅。

 

       他看着Dean从英帕拉边转身离去，车钥匙被塞进了外衣口袋。Dean扬起头，用那沙哑的声音说，“我们得走了。”

 

       他们去往最近的小镇。Castiel行走时肺部如燃烧一般。Dean走在他身边，即使并没有必要。他们的肩膀轻轻相碰，然后Castiel又一次想，是的。很多很多事。

 

\--

 

       他们在小镇边缘找了家旅店，而且不是Dean和Sam一般会选的类型。Dean本想用信用卡付钱，但前台的服务员把卡退了回来，说它被拒付了。

 

       “看来今晚没积分赚啦。”Dean试图说笑。就在一刹那，Castiel糟糕地认为，Dean会让他们离开这里，继续走下去。因为他们引起了注意；因为如果他们继续呆下去就会被逮住。但Dean正在看着他，继而他的表情中有什么变了。他把Sam和Castiel拉到一边，然后让他们把身上所有的现金拿出来。

 

       Castiel掏空了他的大衣口袋，接着是他的牛仔裤口袋，但没多少能贡献的。只有几张二十和几张皱起的钞票。但Sam和Dean的口袋里有足够的钱来租一晚上的房间了。

 

       他们要了个两床的房间，还要了个带滚轮的折叠床。以前Sam教过他怎么玩石头剪刀布，Sam还说过，这是用来决定谁是那两个睡床的幸运儿，和谁是那个不幸的，得睡在折叠床上的第三人。除去Castiel首次玩时犯的技术失误，他便从未再睡在过那张折叠床上了。但每当有些夜晚，他得到了一张大床，而Sam得把自己的腿蜷缩起来，努力缩在那张小折叠床上时，他会感到胸腔中一阵悸恸。于是这些天，Castiel总是会确保自己输，但这次Sam不论怎样都向他让出了床。

 

       “我没事的。”Castiel说道。

 

       “嗯，”Sam这样说着，很犹豫的样子，“但这并不公平啊，不是吗？”

 

       “但我输了，”Castiel说道。“这当然公平。”

 

       “不不。”Sam说着，“不是说输赢。这游戏已经被玩透了，我知道你肯定已经发现技巧了。我们早该用轮流的方法了。”

 

       “但是你赢了。”Castiel固执地说道。

 

       Sam叹了口气，手抓了抓头发。“好吧。”他说着。“好吧。”

 

\---

 

       Sam和Dean一着床就睡着了。Dean都没工夫脱下他的外套和鞋子，而Sam把他的外套好好地挂在了浴室门后。Castiel在折叠床上侧身，接着仰躺，接着又侧身。一会儿后，在一片漆黑中，他也可以看见Dean仰躺着手臂大张的样子；Sam侧身微蜷的轮廓。

 

       当Castiel悄声出门时，Dean和Sam都没有被惊动。他穿过门廊，路过自动售货机，然后走了出去，走向了停车场。

 

       他站在一盏黯淡的路灯下，望向夜空。继而，他不知对谁，也不知为何，大声地说了些话。

 

       “你怎么能对他们这样做？”他问道。“你夺走了他们的一切。他们不该遭受这种对待。”

 

       他漫长地伫立着，等待着，但是什么都没有发生。他也未曾期待过什么，所以他不明白为什么当他走回去时，他会感到那么愤怒。


	3. 三.

 

 

       Castiel从未相信过运气这一说，因为他曾能在同一时刻看清每个时空，看透每一个选择和微小的决定会带来的捻转曲直。

 

       现在他是人类了，莫名地，他就发现自己需要点能够指望的东西，需要在生活中有些信仰。他曾经在人类身上，甚至是Sam和Dean身上，都见过如此绝望的渴求。他们以前称之为希望，现已不再了。所以Castiel为他们接下了重任，并开始称之为运气，因为他已经没有更合适的词了。而今，他既不能证明好运气的真实存在，同时他又反而开始慢慢坚信起了它的对立面。

 

       “这不行。”每当他说起时，Sam都会这样告诉他。“你是不能选择只相信其中一个的。就像你不能边相信着魔鬼的存在边不相信上帝那样。”由此，Castiel一直想知道，是不是这就意味着Sam仍旧认为上帝还在人世，还会聆听他的祈祷；他是不是认为，即使这个上帝不再关心，也至少还会在他祷告时听着他的一言一句。Castiel曾经相信他仍这样想，即使上帝从没有回应过任何祈祷，至少，没有回应过他的。Castiel还知道很久以前的曾经，上帝是会倾听这两兄弟的祈求，并拯救他们于危难之中的。在那时，这就足以给他相当的信仰了。

 

       他发现自己想知道Sam是不是仍在祈祷。突然间，他很庆幸如果Sam仍在，他也无法听见了。

 

       第三件糟糕的事情依然没有发生。Castiel不禁焦虑起来。他知道自己不应该相信运气，但他做不到：他在等待着第三次灾难席卷而来。他觉得Sam和Dean也在等待着：Sam的话还没说完，声音却会渐渐低下去；Dean一直盯着旅馆空白的墙，也不曾发现Sam已在对话中沉默下来。Castiel觉得，他们肯定也在等待新的灾难降临。

 

       他们早早地去了旅店里的早餐，因为Dean说越早，那儿就会有越多，越好的食物。比如鸡蛋，Dean解释道，如果幸运的话，就会尝上去更像真正的鸡蛋，而不是像破轮胎。而实际上，从他们现在的运气走向来看，好吃的鸡蛋近乎不在可触的范围内，但Castiel没有把这说出来。

 

       Dean在他洗澡的时候不断催促着，用力锤着浴室的墙壁，直到碎墙灰从天花板上掉落。他们什么也没有。Sam和Dean没有在英帕拉上留下备用的行李袋，所以说，没有备用的牙刷，没有备用的洗发水，没有备用的衣服。Sam已经用掉了他们所有的洗发水，以及房间里提供的那些护发素样品。所以Castiel只能在几乎空了的洗发水瓶里灌水，再摇晃瓶子，直到这粉白色的塑料瓶里有小小的泡沫出现，再希望着这些能足以冲干净他头发上烟灰的味道。虽然其实还是不够，但Castiel想已经无所谓了。因为他也没有任何能换的干净衣服。

 

       他也没有牙刷。他猜想那肯定与其它东西一样，在那场大火里被烧毁了。Castiel注视着水池边的两把牙刷。他最近注意到，所有东西都是成对出现的。旅馆房间里的两张床；Dean和Sam总是光顾的旧货店里卖的两个盘子，两只杯子，和两片杯垫；床头柜上的两盏台灯；一包一卖的两件内衣。今天早上，Dean去了沃尔格林*，用一张他们为数不多的五美元钞票买回了烧伤药膏，绷带，和装在一起的两把牙刷。Castiel看着那两把牙刷，想知道哪把是属于他的，还是说他得与人合用。

 

       “我们可以向前台再要一把。”Dean这样说过，但也从没再去服务台问过，Castiel也没有提醒过他。现在，他已经满足于把牙膏挤在指尖，然后伸进他嘴里刷几分钟了。“快点。”在他总算出了浴室时，Dean说道。

 

       在自助早餐上，Castiel看见Sam和Dean往包里塞着食物。比如苹果，杂粮棒和酥皮饼。Castiel往他的盘子里放了一盒麦片，一些炒蛋，一根香蕉和一块酥皮饼。那些酥皮饼是樱桃味的，而且只有一点点不新鲜，所以Castiel折回又拿了三块，并拿纸巾包起两块，偷偷藏进了他大衣的内层口袋。

 

       “这个好吃。”他说着便递给了Dean第三块酥皮饼。接下来的用餐时间里，他就看着Dean每咬一口，再舔干净嘴边所有的碎屑。

 

       退房时间是十一点。所以早餐后他们便回房检查所有的口袋，再数着床上那一小摞搜罗到的现金。Dean很担心他们要把这钱一直花下去。

 

       “这只有在真正的紧急情况下才能用。”他说。Castiel不知道Dean所谓的紧急情况是怎样的。对他来说，他们现在的情况已经很有紧急的氛围了。

 

       “我们该怎么办？”Castiel问。“我们没有车，没有钱。什么都没有。”

 

       “我们总能想办法的。”Dean说道。零钱纸币加起来一共有297.87美元，他把钱收了起来，再小心翼翼地叠进了钱包。Castiel明白这些钱不够。不够用来买三个人的食物，不够用来订旅店房间，或是汽油，或是用来付英帕拉的维修费。

 

       Dean却依然吹着口哨，就好像即使生活已朝不保夕也无所谓。他对Castiel微笑，轻松而坦然，眼角弯起。而这看上去很让人不解。Castiel曾在半夜醒来，听见Dean把头埋在枕间安静地哭泣。他曾以夙愿般深深地祈求，那时自己能直接与天使们一同离去，这样Dean的家就会幸免于难。但是Dean正对Castiel微笑着，就好像一切都会好起来一样。对此Castiel依旧不能理解。

 

 

 

*沃尔格林（Wal-Green's），美国连锁药店。

 


	4. 四.

 

 

       Castiel再也弄不清事物的价值了。最近，他只能通过看标价牌来判断一个物品的价值，但对于其他东西，他还没决定怎么判断。一个热狗连税是一美元二十七美分，一加仑牛奶是三美元九十九美分，而今，Dean要为了一箱汽油花上五十美元甚至更多。

 

       从旅店里的自动售货机买一条巧克力要花1.25美元。他投入了硬币，选择了一个能量棒，然后那机器毫无反应。他按下退款键，但退款处也毫无动静。他感到一股怒火翻涌而上，使他全身紧绷。他试图平静下来。这只是一个机器罢了，他这样告诉自己。对一个机器生气根本没有用；这不是一个人；他对这无从下手。但他无法控制他的怒意，那正沸腾着冲上他的双手，他需要以此做些什么。

 

       他抱住了自动售货机，然后猛烈地摇起来。当他的怒火，他的饥饿，任何事都没能改变时，他放下了自动售货机，并开始握紧拳头反复击打它。“该死的。”他说道。

 

       他走回了房间，等待怒气慢慢退去。它也的确缓慢地退去了。但当他不再生气时，一阵疲惫便攀附而上，悄无声息地压在了他的胸膛中。这比怒意还要让人难受。他真想让这一切都能结束。

 

       Dean在十一点退了房。Sam和Castiel在停车场等着他，等着继续上路。Dean走出大堂时，手里拿了两瓶水，然后给了Sam和Castiel各一瓶。

 

       “你也需要一瓶。”Castiel说。

 

       “Sam可以和我分。”Dean答道。他把手插进了口袋里。“我们走吧。”语毕，三人便迈步起来。

 

       他们走了很长一段路，好几英里，才到被留下的英帕拉那里。风穿梭在Castiel的大衣和那之下的灰毛呢衫之间，但他脸上的阳光很是温暖。Dean与Sam走在前面一些，每走一步都会甩动几下胳膊。

 

       英帕拉仍停在原地，一如当初他们留下她时那样。当他们走近，能够看到前方那灰蒙蒙的黑色车子时，Castiel观察着Dean的表情。Dean短暂地闭了会儿眼睛。那看起来像是阵宽慰，但当他睁眼时，表情却毫无起伏。这让Castiel无法读懂。

 

       Dean试了试引擎，然后什么都没发生。

 

       “现在怎么办？”Castiel问道。

 

       “别担心。”Dean说着，“我有个计划。”Castiel靠在英帕拉的后备箱边，注视着Dean把她挂在空挡上。“来，Cas。”Dean说着，“我们需要你帮忙。”

 

       Castiel站在Sam边上，把他的双手按在英帕拉的保险杠上，然后开始用力推。Dean坐在驾驶座上控制方向。他们沿着公路，沿着路缘，一英里又一英里地推车。直到风已将他的面孔吹得绷紧而冰冷，直到Castiel的双臂发抖，腿如火烧，喉咙像是被尘土阻塞而哽噎。

 

       Dean想在一个加油站*停，而他猜那大概还有半英里远。Sam便加速了起来。他是第一个放开了英帕拉的保险杆，把车留在停车场，再推开加油站的玻璃门的人。他同样也是第一个进厕所的人。Dean正在厕所门前弯着身子，用饮水器喷出的水打湿自己的脸。Castiel看得出来他会是排在最后的人。

 

       他不断地在廊中走来走去，看来看去。有时当他们停下加油时，Dean会在加油站里付钱，然后回到车上，拿着一大把九十九美分的巧克力，热腾腾的塔麻利粽子，奶油糖，Dean总说讨厌但也总是会吃的花生状棉花糖，Castiel的确讨厌也从来不吃的星光薄荷糖；和几瓶有时能用来缓解Castiel头痛的低热量可乐，给Sam的蓝色动乐，几罐Dean偶尔会喝的芬达。

 

       Castiel不经意地看见柜台后有香烟包装的形状。那是几包香烟吗？不，只有当他瞥眼看时，那才是真的是几包烟；当他正视着它们时，那是些不同的东西，也许是些更为凶险的东西，Castiel不确定。他已经不再能对什么感到确定了。有时，就像现在，他仍觉得自己能同时出现在不同的地点，视线穿透那一层层阻隔的玻璃片。有时，他想Dean是会注意到的。当他感到压抑得无法挣脱时，Dean会握住他的手臂，直到他的目光重新落入Dean的眼中。Dean会用一种很低很轻的声音与他交谈，等到Castiel回应，他便会松手。

 

       Dean正与他并肩。他也还没有松开Castiel的手臂。“我赌我知道你想要什么，”Dean说，“你想吃冰淇淋。”Castiel摇了摇头说不。“你确定吗？”Dean这样说着，但Castiel知道Dean的钱包里到底还剩多少。

 

       “我不用了。”Castiel说道。Dean像是妥协了一样点了点头，又接着打开冰柜拿了一条克朗代克，再走向了柜台付钱。

 

       Castiel坐在外面的一块水泥边缘，看见Dean走出便利店时手里拿着一个塑料袋。他挨着Castiel一同坐下，把冰淇淋递给他，然后掏出了一卷彩票。Castiel漫不经心地拿过冰淇淋，没有打开。他想这冰淇淋也未免太冷了。“那些是什么？”他问道，看向Dean的彩票。

 

       “刮刮乐，”Dean说着便展示给Castiel看。他手里一共有三张。“我有预感，”Dean说，“我们要走运啦。”然后忙着用他的小刀刀背刮着彩票。

 

       Castiel感兴趣起来。“你赢了吗？”他对Dean问。

 

       Dean摇了摇头，把第一张票丢进了塑料袋。“没，”他说，“我们从来都没赢过。”这一点Castiel已经知晓，因为他们的运气从没好过。他开始不理解Dean为什么还要试。

 

       “但我们，我和Sam，还是总会买一张彩票，”Dean说，“以防万一。”他又试了第二张彩票，继而落寞地摇头。“喏，”Dean开口，“你来试试。”

 

       Dean把最后一张刮刮乐给了他。他靠在Castiel的肩上，看着Castiel用一美分硬币的边刮彩票，那硬币是很久以前他从一个“一美分换一美分”罐子*里得到的。“嘿，你看，”Dean说道，“你是个赢家！”

 

       “我是吗？”他问道，接着Dean的喜悦让自己也愉快起来。Dean的心情总是不可捉摸地变化波动，而他也从不知道为什么自己的情绪总能受到他的影响。就像如果他本来很生气，然后Dean对他一笑，他便突然气消了，会变得开心与困惑夹杂，还混着点气馁。就仿佛只要Dean在他身边，他就无法掌握自己的情绪。

 

       “那是当然。”Dean从他手里夺了彩票就拽他起身，然后一同走回加油站里，把彩票给了收银员。收银员扫描了票后便打开了钱屉，数出一点钞票。“今天是你的幸运日。”她这样说道，然后把钱递给了他。

 

       Castiel数了数。“三美元。”他有些无语。

 

       “是啊，我懂，”Dean说，“小小的三块能用来做什么呢？”

 

       Castiel能想到很多事。他低头盯着手里那叠起的纸钞开始想。你能买三包九十九美分的糖；你能买三根就在边上烤炉里慢慢转着的热狗，还能往上面加番茄酱，芥末粉，开胃佐料和洋葱圈。你能买一瓶水；你能买三条熏香肠或者一管牙膏。你可以用三美元在自助洗衣店里洗几摞的衣服；你可以用三美元在麦当劳买一个汉堡和一包薯条。他能想到很多事。

 

       但在Dean的建议下，他又买了两张刮刮乐的彩票。他先刮了第一张，但什么也没有。第二张也是。他开始有些觉得被耍了。

 

       “有得必有失嘛，”Dean安慰他道，“总有机会再玩的，说不定你会一直赢下去。”

 

       Castiel收起了最后一美元，把它折好再放进了大衣口袋里。他们重新走出去，然后在那块水泥边坐下，望见Sam站在停车场边的草坪上做起了手臂伸展和腹背运动。

 

       Dean开了冰淇淋的包装，把它掰成两半。他对他那份一啃就是一半，然后把另一份递给Castiel。

 

       “谢谢。”Castiel说。他把那薄薄的包装纸撕下，边慢慢吃边听着Dean给他讲起玩彩票的故事。Dean和Sam会无比虔诚地对待玩彩票，他们只会在一些特定的加油站停下买，而且他们会用正好的钱来买。不同的彩票有不同的玩法：Dean比较喜欢“超级百万”，一美元就能买到；刮刮乐要贵一些；还有其它的像是“强力球”，“每日3”和“幻想5”。他们会把彩票存在英帕拉的底板下。到了抽数字的那一晚，Dean就会把它们拿出来塞在裤子口袋里，然后打开电视收看抽奖。

 

       Dean靠向了Castiel，笑着告诉他如果他们赢了彩票，他和Sam想做的每件事；当他们变得富有起来之后，所有他们想要买的东西。

 

       “我们会买块地，然后再建座房子，”他在Castiel耳边说道，“这次会是一座真正的房子，带着一个后院啊一个食品储藏间啊还有那些该有的东西。”Dean在告诉Castiel所有他想为这个将来会有的房子而买的东西。比如一个吹叶机，Dean比较喜欢那种燃煤的，他说因为那些插电的就根本和扫帚没什么区别。还要一个用来修剪草坪的工具，省得草都爬上路面了。Dean还说他要一些电动工具。他还要一台备用发电机和那种浇花园的水管。

 

       Castiel眨了眨眼。“什么花园？”他问他。

 

       Dean打算种西红柿。也许再种几盆天竺葵。“但是——”Dean事先声明，“不种任何傻兮兮的绿色植物，比如菠菜。绝对不种蔬菜。”Dean想在房子外建一圈树篱，里面有冬青有黄杨有杜鹃花还有映山红那样的。

 

       “我们中的一个中了头奖的话，就会平分了它。”Dean说着，拿钱在跟前演示着分成三份，他的，Sam的，和Castiel的。

 

       Castiel一惊。他转头，好让Dean呼出的气息不再弄得他耳朵发痒。“你应该知道，”Castiel对Dean说着，“我们中一个能赢彩票的概率是——”

 

       随即Dean打断了他。“说不准的，”Dean的语气很自在，“说不定哪天，我们就会走运的。”Castiel注视着Dean把空的冰淇淋包装纸丢在停车场上。

 

       “你不该乱丢垃圾。”Castiel说道，然后，虽然Dean叹了口气，还翻了翻眼睛，但他还是捡起了包装纸，再塞进了口袋里。Castiel疑惑道，他会为了Sam这样做吗？会为了其他人这样做吗？还是只是因为我？Castiel开始想起Dean有时会说的一些奇怪的话，像是“分享即是关怀”，也不懂是什么意思。Dean想要建一座房子；Dean正在轻轻地唱着一首歌，轻得让Castiel无法听清歌词。Castiel已经好多年没有见过他如此轻松的样子了。

 

       “你怎么这么开心？”他问道。

 

       Dean停下唱歌，然后给了他一个大大的咧嘴笑。这让Castiel想起了什么，像是他在路上看到的狗，一个个都脑袋探出车窗，任风吹起它们的耳朵。“因为，”Dean说，“你没事，而我们都还在一起。这对我来说就足够了。”

 

 

 

*原文为“Gas 'N Sip”，是一类公路边加油站加便利店的统称。

*一美分换一美分（take-a-penny,leave-a-penny），常出现在加油站和便利店等地，用于零钱兑换。

 


	5. 五.

 

 

       Castiel在寻找启示。他有时实在是厌倦了做选择。这些天来，他有如此多的问题，因此他有时就只想得到干脆的答案。他为各事分以寓意，他会阅读所有的教堂告示，公路路标，广告牌，甚至是他从地上捡起的一张破纸。他会闭上眼睛，默念一个问题，而当他睁开眼，有时往往问题的答案就已经躺在了他的面前，等待着他来点头说好。

 

       Dean说他们没有钱叫人来拖车，于是他们仍沿着公路推车，推进小镇，推过路边的农田野地，和几座石砖建成的小教堂。当他们推过教堂时，他会寻找启示。这一切什么时候才会结束？他无声地询问，但下一个看到的告示上只写着“主会回应你的祈祷。”*，没什么用。他换了个问题：我们什么时候才能再吃上东西？但过了很长时间都没有下一座教堂的踪影。直到他们又推过一座已经破败了的圣公会教堂，那门前有个已经旧得褪色的牌子上写着“已取消周三晚上的宾果*。”——不是个好兆头。

 

       他们轮流调方向盘。Dean把手伸出车窗，示意Sam和Castiel停下，然后从车里钻了出来。

 

       “轮到下一个了，”他说，“Cas，你想去休息一下吗？”

 

       Castiel的确想，但他却说了“Sam？”，Sam便也没有推脱。他打开车门坐进了英帕拉。而这让Castiel感到很好，即使他的手臂僵痛，寒冷的气流如同刀割。

 

       没有人抱怨饿，尽管Castiel的确很饿。他等待着，始终地等待着Dean说，各位，停下吧，我实在走不下去了，我们得停下去吃点东西。他等待着Sam说，好的，但我要吃真的中餐，别是什么油腻腻的炸出来的东西。但Dean没有因为饿而埋怨任何，Sam也没有，因此Castiel就不觉得自己有埋怨的权利了。他不能抱怨，不能在Dean还在他身边，肩膀紧挨着Castiel的肩膀时抱怨，不能在他与Sam还在默默忍受着自己带来的这一切时抱怨。

 

       Dean让他们停在公路边过夜。Sam一爬进后座就睡着了。Castiel可以从后视镜里看到他仰着头，衬衫边角都卷了起来，一条腿靠在椅背上另一条垂在地板上。Castiel都不知道Sam能以这样的姿势睡着。也许是因为睡出经验了吧。更者，因为习惯了，因为这对Sam来说已经是再正常不过的事了。Castiel很疲惫，但他睡不着。他胃中空空得发痛，于是他坐起，与Dean并身坐在前排，试图以此遗忘这种痛觉。

 

       其实这样挺好的。Dean背靠车门，全身伸展着，穿着鞋的脚翘在了Castiel的腿上，然后轻声地与他聊天。他会聊赢了彩票之后的事，就好像这真的会发生一样。

 

       “我们赢了彩票的话，我会天天给你买牛排吃。”Dean这样说着，“牛排再加冰淇淋。我们会过上那种高档的生活——好的生活。你信不信我？”

 

       Castiel快要微笑起来。“信，”他说，“我相信你。”

 

       大约凌晨两点时，一辆警车停在了英帕拉边上。Castiel从后视镜里看到了手电筒的灯光，眼睛被晃了好一会儿。然后又一束光出现，往英帕拉里扫了扫，照亮了Sam仅露在大衣外的额头，当Dean把手挡在眼前遮光时，那束光便照向了Dean的掌心。

 

       “小伙子们，需要帮忙吗？”那个警官问道。

 

       “不啦，”Dean回答，“完全不需要。”而警官的表情也不太严厉。“有人会来接我们的。”Dean这样告诉他。Castiel知道Dean在睁眼说瞎话，而那警官已点了点头，用手电照了照车窗后就走了。Dean长长地舒了口气，而这时Castiel才知道，Dean刚才有多么担忧。

 

       Sam全程都没醒，而Dean过了很久才再次睡着。Castiel看着他入眠。他看着Dean的表情在睡梦中渐渐柔软。他看着Dean的胸膛起伏，听着Dean的呼吸声渐趋平缓。

 

       他等待着启示。

 

 

 

*主会回应你的祈祷（THE LORD ANSWERS KNEE-MAIL.），现代教堂外告示常见诙谐用语。

*宾果（Bingo），一种游戏。

 

 


	6. 六.

 

 

       “在这停下。”Dean终于说道。Castiel一开始还不太明白。他已经行走了如此之久，前几个小时里，他的疲惫透过全身叫嚣，但真正停下时他却发现还没有准备好这样做。

 

       Dean让他们在一个拖车营*停下，营地就设在小镇的主街边，前面隔着一排加油站， 烟酒店和当铺。Castiel并不清楚他们来这里干什么，但能坐在英帕拉的后背箱上，能把脚歇在车的保险杠上，就这样静静地坐一会儿，他已经很开心了。

 

       Dean和Sam走进一辆拖车，Castiel在外等着。他环顾四周，看那些散落着的蒙着灰的建房材料，看停车场的碎石地面，看远处橡树下的房子边上那座小小的秋千。这块地方停满了卡车，面包车，小轿车。他因而想，英帕拉停在这里也不会显得唐突。他或是Sam或是Dean同样也不会唐突；他们都风尘仆仆，满身疲惫，还都不太走运。

 

       Dean走出来时看上去挺满意的。“一周付一百刀。”他说道。Castiel为此感到很惊喜，这都要远比他们先前在一个旅店住的一晚便宜得多。他的手里正握着一把钥匙，也没有人出来带他们去他们租的拖车。Castiel便跟着Sam和Dean去了营地，去第二十六号车。

 

       Dean打开车门，一股异味携着灰尘就扑面而来。那里面看上去很够用，有一个小厨房，小客厅，两间小卧室，一间小浴室。客厅里有一台老电视机，还有一个褪了色的印花沙发；每间卧室里都有一个床垫和一个弹簧垫；厨房边有一张桌子，两把椅子。

 

       “噢多温馨啊，”Dean说着。他脸朝下地往沙发上倒去，接着发出一声惊叫，马上又滚了下来。“真够呛。”他说，然后大声咳嗽起来，直到Sam帮他用拳头捶了几下背。

 

       “我们可以好好待一周，”Dean说，“这能让我有时间去修好车，而我们只需要省着点花钱。”他把钱包拿出来，又数了一遍他们剩下的钱，然后他表情若有所思地合上了钱包。Castiel见此感到很紧张。“我真是饿坏了。”Dean终于这样说了，Castiel释然地舒了口气。

 

       “我想吃中餐想得都要杀人了。”Sam的语气就好像他是认真的一样，然后Castiel想，我也是。不管是中餐还是煎玉米卷还是加油站里的热狗，甚至是那个他曾在公路服务站吃过的炸鱼三明治——那个Dean先是告诫了他，但最终因为Castiel的请求还是给他买了的三明治。吃了那之后，他不断腹泻，胃里绞痛，但Castiel现在还是会毫不犹豫地吃下它。因为那也值了。

 

       Castiel知道他们其实吃不起中餐。所以他们锁上了拖车门后，便走向了一家超市，再花了十美元吃晚餐。Dean还在野餐区买了一盒塑料叉子，小刀和勺子，还有一包红色的一次性塑料杯，塑料盘子和碗。

 

       Dean看紧了购物篮。他不让Sam往里面加任何新鲜的东西，任何三明治夹肉，或是一包沙拉，还是半加仑的牛奶。

 

       “这只会变质。”Dean这样说道。

 

       “我们有个冰箱，”Sam辩驳着，“我们甚至还有个炉，一个微波炉，也可以当做烤箱。”

 

       Dean只把注意力给了蔬菜罐头。他不看Sam，也不看Castiel。他就单单抓了一罐土豆块和一盒米。“我们不会在这里呆那么久。”他说着。接着Dean便在篮子里塞满了一盒盒的通心粉，奶酪，花生酱，和苏打饼干。Dean又加了好几包鸡肉味拉面。

 

       “这就和中餐一样的，”他告诉Castiel。“你喜欢吃照烧牛排，对吧？”Dean问道，然后Castiel说了对。Dean就抓了几包牛肉味的拉面，然后加进了篮子里。他还抓了几包虾味和辣味的拉面。“这就像是一顿普通的自助餐。”

 

       Dean在冷藏区又加了些冷冻的主菜，像是炸春卷，幸运饼干和米饭，然后这就组成了他们回到拖车里吃的晚餐：煮面，加上几包鸡肉味，牛肉味，虾味的调味料，和太多的盐和味精。床垫上没有床单，厨房里没有杯子和盘子，也没有盛锅或是平底锅，却有一个咖啡壶。Dean把炸春卷摆在一个纸碟子上，然后放进微波炉里热；Sam在水池里洗干净咖啡壶，然后用它来煮面条。他把拉面放进去，然后不断往里灌开水直到那面条变软。

 

       Dean和Sam坐在桌子旁吃饭。因为没有第三把椅子，Castiel就坐在了沙发上，正努力不把面汤洒在靠垫上。他吃了两包牛肉味的面和一个炸春卷，然后感到有些反胃。

 

       之后Dean打开了幸运饼干。他发了一个给Sam，另一个给Castiel。Dean掰开了他的饼干然后抽出了签。他先看了签再吃了饼干，Sam也是。Dean和Sam都是各自看了签之后笑了笑，就把签扔进了从超市带回的塑料袋里，他们把垃圾都往那儿丢。

 

       Castiel慢慢地打开了他的幸运饼干，这样碎饼干就不会撒得到处都是，但他没能控制好，几小块饼干连同他的签一起掉到了地上。他没管那签，然后吃掉了剩下的几块。他觉得他非常不喜欢那已经沾了潮的口感。

 

       “别忘了，”Dean说，“拿好你的签。”他从地上捡起它然后递给了Castiel。

 

       Castiel握着那一小片纸然后读着。 **谨行理财。**

       --

 

       Sam睡在了一间卧室里。Dean本该睡在另一间里，但Dean却与Castiel一同坐在了沙发上，拿起了遥控板。他把台翻了一遍，有老电影，有午夜重播的八十年代情景喜剧，然后他突然停在了一个广告上，广告里的女人有健美的手臂和一头金色长发，正站在一台跑步机前摆着姿势。

 

       “这是什么？”Castiel问道，然后Dean看向他，挑起了眉。

 

       “QVC*，”Dean答道，“拜托，Cas，这你是知道的。”但Castiel不知道。于是Dean放下遥控然后好好给他解释了一通，解释着你可以由此买任何你想要的东西，只需要拨打屏幕上的号码，然后给他们你的信用卡信息；解释着这上面所有东西的价格都是19.99美元的倍数。

 

       他们一直在看电视购物，挑选着他们喜欢的装置器具，各自把最想要的东西列成清单，一直到了凌晨三点半。Dean会指出他的新家会需要的东西，然后Dean从他夹克口袋里掏出一张旧收据在上写起来。Castiel靠向他的肩，看Dean都写了什么。Dean想要一个百得牌钻机，连带69件一装的钻头，一个纽威福牌电磁炉，一台奥雷克的空气净化机，一包八个一装的笑脸海绵。

 

      “咱们来买点东西吧。”Dean说。

 

       于是Dean拿出了手机，Castiel记下电视屏幕上的号码，一边背Dean就一边输入。他们等了很长一段时间，一个接线员总算接了电话。Dean给了她一个偷来的信用卡信息，当核对卡号时，Castiel屏住了呼吸。Dean把包裹寄到了他们一个在黎巴嫩的邮箱，用的名字是J.S. Remington。Dean订了一套两支手电螺丝刀二合一，广告上说这卖得最好。

 

       “那东西就会在家等着我们了，”Dean这样说着，“当我们可以安全回家的时候，我们就会回去拿它。”

 

        Castiel看向Dean，看向电视给他的轮廓镀上一层微光，看向他脸上那轻松的笑和他那双挥舞着的手，他说到装修房子和修剪草坪时声音里的兴奋，接着他就突然想到。他想给Dean买一幢房子。他想要有足够的钱来买。

 

        当他把手伸进口袋，他摸到了彩票赢来那一美元。他感到这是一个启示。

 

 

 

*拖车营（trailer park），拖车式移动房屋用营地，备有水电等设施。

 

*原文为“Food Lion”，一种美国大型连锁超市。

 

*QVC，美国电视购物。

 

 


	7. 七.

 

 

七.

 

 

 

       Castiel慢慢了解到哪些是必需品了。他需要的东西有如此之多：他需要牙刷和牙膏；他去任何地方都需要穿齐衣服，鞋子和皮带。他需要吃的食物和喝的水，每天晚上需要六小时的睡眠，而如果他没能睡上那么长时间，第二天早上他就需要来一杯咖啡。

 

       他在他们的拖车边绕了一圈，给他们有的东西都分了类。然后他开始想哪些东西是他们没有的，但普通家庭里会有的——像是那些他从电视里看到过的家庭里会有的。一个洗碗机；遮窗的窗帘；日常使用的棕色盘子，给客人用的白色陶瓷盘子和一个纸巾盒。我们不会在这久留。Dean一直这样说着，我们不需要太多东西，但是Castiel已经开始注意起他们没在用的东西了。他们的浴室里有肥皂，但没有洗发水。他们的床垫上还需要床单和被褥。他们需要锅子炉子，他们需要洗洁精和抹布。他们需要在自助洗衣店里投的硬币。他们需要有新衣服穿。

 

       但Dean总说要先操心更重要的事，比如修好英帕拉。他从不对Castiel说这些，但Castiel总能隔着薄薄的墙壁听到他们轻声讨论着。钱不够了。

 

       Sam会先走回厨房。他会一如既往地看向Castiel，也还是带着那副Castiel看不懂的表情。Castiel站在水池边，把破破烂烂的卷帘往后揽，然后使尽全力向窗外望。他在装作自己没有看到他没能完全融入Dean和Sam之间这个事实，这样Dean和Sam也能继续假装没有看到，那些曾经只属于他们的空间正在被他占用着。所以他就注视着拖车外的几只小鸟，那几只褐色羽毛的小鸟正在车下的砂砾坑洼间跳来跳去。世上有各种各样的启示。这便是一个——那些小鸟转了转它们褐色的脑袋看向他，随即纷纷振翅而飞。

 

       “你在看什么？”Sam问道。

 

       Castiel把卷帘放下遮住窗户。他把帘子上翻起的每块横板一块翻回去，直到每一块都恢复原样。“没什么，”他说，“就看看。”

 

       那天傍晚，Castiel走去镇里的主街，然后找到了一个最近的加油站。在他走进去之前，他看了一会儿加油站窗上的张贴，看着那些二重彩和强力球的彩票广告。但他只有一美元，他也不是很清楚到底该做什么，所以当他进店后，他径直走向了登记台，要了一张刮刮乐。他刮出来了六美元。他留下了一美元，其余的都用来买了更多的乐透彩票。他反复确认自己把那一美元放进了口袋。以防万一。

 

\--

 

       第二天Castiel又去了那个加油站。他的口袋里揣着那些刮刮乐的彩票，打算去兑钱。他很疲劳，也就没怎么关心身边的事物了。他站在店门口，从店里出来的人流涌向他，而他就站在那里，默默感觉着那些人与他接踵摩肩。

 

       曾经人们会因为他的存在而畏缩，他从未习惯这一点。而现在他人类了。现在他穿着粗制的工靴，与车同住，任他的头发变长然后垂在眼前。没有人再会对他露出笑容了，没有人会想和他站得很近。即使这这发生得越来越频繁，他也最近才注意到这一点。那些陌生人的眼睛会略过他，毫不停留。他对他们来说什么都不是。除非他挡住了谁的路，不然人们都会假装没有看见他。他摇了摇头，试图不再去想这些东西，然后到服务台前排起队。

 

       “他好臭。”他听到排在他前面的一个小女孩这样说着，但他没有留心，直到一个年长的女人抓起那小女孩的手臂。“真没礼貌，”那个女人说着，她的声音很轻所以几乎没有人能听得到，除了Castiel。他不安地四处张望，心里想她们说的肯定不是他自己。

 

       他知道那说的不是自己。他知道。

 

       可那似乎说的就是他。

 

       顿时他羞愧得想要死去。他多希望他能直接消失。我好臭。他不断惊恐地想着。我好臭。没有人愿意站在我身边，因为我很臭。所有人都知道我闻起来有多糟糕。

 

       Castiel冲出了队伍。他闯进了厕所，然后拉起他的衣服闻了闻。他脱下大衣然后把它举在面前，把鼻子埋进去狠狠地吸气，然后他发现这是真的。他的确闻起来很臭。

 

       他等待着，等到厕所里没有其他人了，再从取纸座上抽了一大卷厕纸。他打开龙头用水把纸弄湿，然后拿它们猛擦他的脸。他拿着一盒纸走进一间隔间，接着脱下了衬衫，开始用纸擦他的胸膛，他的腋下，他的颈后。他甚至在洗手台下的柜子里找到了一小罐空气清新剂，然后喷满了他整件大衣，他的衬衫袖子，还有他的裤子。

 

       他看着自己。Castiel先曾从未觉得自己看上去是令人生厌的。但他知道现在的他肯定是了。

 

       他紧紧盯着他镜中的脸。他仔细地端详着。他触摸着他脸上的线条，触摸着那鬓后的发丝，眼边的褶痕，耳朵的轮廓。他试图找到他让人厌恶的那一点。他继续寻找着，但他没能在自己身上发现任何可以说是糟糕的地方。经过一段沉思后，他想，他只是看上去很累。他的嘴边，眼边，都有着纹路。肯定是他的脸有哪里不对，但即使他观察了一遍又一遍，依旧无法确定到底是什么。他的头发有点乱。他的脸颊上有点胡茬。他看着他的鼻子，嘴巴。然后他试着微笑。

 

       那变化立即震惊了他。他那疲惫又郁闷的脸上的一切看上去就这样舒展开来了，就这样放松了；连他的眼睛都看上去不同了。一种奇异的轻松感正扩散在他的脸上。也许，他继而想着，也许我其实看上去没有那么糟。

 

       我不明白为什么所有人都对我避而远去，他想着。为什么？就算我闻起来臭，我依旧没有改变。我依旧还是原来的那个我。他不禁再次想起了他从Dean那里看到的眼神，他想起来了那时Dean的肩膀不断地与Castiel相撞。Dean是不会畏缩的，Castiel是那样强烈地认为。如果他连对这一点都开始动摇的话，他害怕自己会无法抑制地哭出来。Dean是不会畏缩的，他告诉自己。他鼓起全部动力来相信这一点。Dean是不会的，他告诉自己，我就是知道。

 

       他拿起彩票然后把它们塞进了裤子的后口袋里。

 

       他把大衣留在了厕所隔间的挂钩上。

 

 


	8. 八.

 

 

八.

 

 

 

       那天傍晚前的几个小时里，Castiel去了停车场上，呆在Dean和英帕拉边。他注视着Dean在车前盖下弯着身子，而他就站在那里，注视着。Dean抬眼看见了他。Dean皱起了眉，但只是说了句，“你的大衣呢？”

 

       “我弄丢了。”Castiel回答。

 

       Dean仍在皱眉。“进车里去。”Dean说。

 

       那天晚上，Sam教了他如何用肥皂清洗衣服。Castiel先把他牛仔裤口袋里的那些刮刮乐摸了出来，接着他和Sam把衣服一件件脱下来泡在水池里洗。Sam从Castiel不知所措的手里接过了他的T恤，然后给他示范起如何用力擦掉每块污垢。当他们一起在漂满肥皂的热水里搓着他们的袜子时，Sam的手指在Castiel手边摩擦着，但Sam一直没有拿开。Castiel发现自己喜欢这样，就这样能跟Sam手肘与手肘相抵，就像他那时与Dean肩并肩。这能让他觉得很踏实。这就是人类所需的吗？Castiel想着，然后他开始觉得这的确就是了。

 

       他们穿着内衣走到厨房里，拧干他们的T恤和绒布衬衫，再把牛仔裤晒在厨房里的椅子背上。之后Sam加热了咖啡壶里的水，倒进两个塑料杯里，然后用他们从上一个旅馆里偷的茶包给二人泡茶。

 

       Sam把那杯绿茶拿给了Castiel，自己留了一杯低脂红茶。Castiel捧着杯子，感到怡人的暖意从皮肤之下缓缓渗进骨芯。那感觉就像是一件T恤在一双双热乎乎的手间传递；就像那时在燃烧的大楼里，Dean的手紧紧抓住他的肩，拉着他出了门再拉着他跑向车子。

 

       Dean从停车场上回来了，然后便不断地催促Castiel去买一件新的大衣。“你得再有一件。”他郑重其事地说道，“否则就太冷了。”Castiel发现自己的确因为只穿了一间衬衫而弓起了身子，于是他就开始觉得Dean说得对。“我没事的。”但Castiel还是这样说了。他也不知道为什么他总会这样说，自从堕天之后，他就几乎每次都对Dean和Sam这样说。他不需要一件新的大衣。他不想要旅馆里那张配有魔法手指*的床。他不需要停下来吃饭。他不用这些，他没事的。

 

       Sam说他们的衣服要晾一整晚才行。Castiel试着让自己睡着，但沙发的布料让他的皮肤很不舒服。他受不了那种触感，于是起身拉了把椅子放在前门的小窗下，然后凝望着外面黑色的树影随风在更为漆黑的夜空中摆动，直到早晨。

 

       他的牛仔裤过了一晚上就干了。当他穿上它时，他发现那硬邦邦的。他每走一步那牛仔布都会刮到他的腿。

 

\--

 

       到了上午，Castiel把那些刮刮乐彩票拿到了加油站去兑钱。总的来说，他一共赢了三十一美元。他把钱带回拖车，然后交给了Dean。

 

       Dean在对他笑。这让Castiel感到很开心。“就知道你运气好。”Dean说着，舔了舔手指翻数过那叠钞票。他数了十美元出来，给了Sam，接着又数了十美元给了Castiel。

 

       Castiel看向Dean手里的钱，就这样，被原封不动地还给了自己。“不，”他困惑地说，“这都是给你的。”但是Dean摇起了头。

 

       “这不是我们的做事风格。”Dean说，“还记得我说的吗？你得拿好你的那一份。”

 

       Castiel变得无比焦虑起来。不应该是这样的，他想。他想要贡献自己的那份力，而现在Dean的样子像是那三十一美元根本不算什么。可Dean还是把手伸在那里，所以Castiel只好不情愿地接过了钱。Dean把他的十美元也递了过来，“再去买一件大衣。”

 

       “我不用了。”他对Dean保证道，可是Dean没有理他。他正瞥着Sam，“Cas需要一件新风衣。”Dean缓缓地解释着，于是Sam也立即把他那份十美元递了过来。

 

       “不，Sam，”Castiel说道，“我不能拿你的钱。”但Sam只是对他微笑了起来。他弯着嘴角，一副很轻松的样子，仿佛就如刚刚那样，把他所有的钱都给了Castiel都无所谓。“我不需要它了。”Castiel不断地说着。

 

       “不，你需要。”Dean说，“你以为我们会让你不穿上一件大衣就到处跑吗？你会冻死的。”

 

       Castiel的脑海里在翻着一本账簿，上面记载了所有从他堕天以来，Dean和Sam给过他的东西。他所有的衣物，所有的食物。那些他们花掉的汽油，就是为了去他坠落的地方接他。“这太多了。”他说。

 

       Dean在对他微笑。“太多？什么意思？”Dean问。

 

       “我不想欠你。”Castiel说道，然后Dean的笑容褪下了。

 

       Dean微微垂下了肩，看上去都有些受伤了。“你不欠我任何东西。”

 

       Castiel感到很恼怒又无法自持。“我欠你，”他重复着，“我本应该是来还给你的。”

 

       “不，你不需要。”Dean说，“这是给你的礼物，这所有都是。”

 

\--

 

       主道的尽头有一家二手货店。于是Castiel走了进去，在走廊上逛来逛去，视线扫过一堆堆的衣服。他看向那些大衣，有牛仔夹克，皮夹克，还有些粗布外套，带着棉毛的领子和袖口。他希望自己能快下决定。他把所有他觉得穿得下的大衣都拿了下来，然后塞进了购物车里。

 

       接下来的二十分钟里，他就推着手推车到处走，看见什么就往里塞什么：蓝色牛仔裤，更多的绒布衬衫——就像Dean和Sam的那样，一件上有紫色和灰色的条纹，另一件有蓝色和棕色的条纹。他晃到了鞋子区，试了几双靴子，还试了几双耐克的运动鞋，皮质的平底鞋，还有几双船鞋。因为都很合脚，他也无从决定，所以他干脆也都把它们都塞进了购物车里。

 

       他加进了一只零下温度专用的睡袋，他又去家用区加了烧烤夹和玉米棒串，一双烤箱专用手套，上面画满了红色圆点和小鸡。他加了一只咖啡杯和一套床单，一个烤肉温度计。他还加了一块放于门廊的迎宾地毯。

 

       他发现自己站在了家具区前，看向了一把厨房椅子。那椅子的一条腿是坏的；当他坐上去时椅子便歪向了一边，但他还是想要买它。这已经是废品了吗？Castiel想道，还是说它仍旧是能用的？这两者到底有什么区别？到底是什么决定了一件旧东西是有价值的而另一件就是垃圾？他感到疲惫极了。他感到自己也慢慢老去。他想着他会是被分为哪类；到底自己会被归为一件古董，还是一件早该丢掉的废物。二手货，他这样想着。他仍旧拿着那把椅子，他想要把它带回拖车里，然后把它藏在餐桌底下。

 

       他就站在那里，站在排队结算的人群中央。他的头很痛，脚也很酸，他看着手推车里塞满了他翻箱倒柜拿来的东西，有成堆的裤子，上衣，内衣和皮带。三十美元够买这些吗？他在想着，它们值这些钱吗？紧接着，他突然意识到其实自己根本就不需要这些东西。

 

       他不知道为什么他会觉得自己需要这些东西。他就是这样觉得了。

 

       为什么我会这么想要这些东西？他问着自己。买了它们也没用的，它们不会帮你变得好起来的。这些都是没用的，他告诉自己，像是被点醒了一样。这些是没用的，那为什么我会感觉它们这么重要？

 

       以后我们就能有想要的东西了，都会有的。他自己回答道。别人都可以的，所以我们也能的。

 

       他从购物车里随便拿了件厚重的灰色大衣。然后他从队伍中离开，把所有东西都放回了原位，所有的地毯，床单，咖啡杯。他重新排进了队伍，听着喇叭里播放的轻摇滚乐，几分钟后用十四美元九十九美分买了那件大衣。

 

\--

 

       他带着剩下的钱去了一间美发沙龙。他一走进那香气四溢的店里就意识到了不对劲。他没有看见任何男人，这里只有女人：有躺在巨大的吹风机下的女人，有身上盖着塑料罩衫的女人。他想他不应该进来的，但在收银台的女人已经对他露出了微笑，然后在他解释完他想要的修剪之后，她点了点头，让他坐在椅子上等一会儿。剪一次头发十美元，她说道，然后Castiel不禁瑟缩了一下。但即使他犹豫了，即使他的手中反复折捏着那剩下的十五美元，他发现自己想的却是，当然，我当然值这十美元。如果花十美元能够让自己看上去更像一个正常人，那就值了。他坐着翻起了几册《人物》杂志和《今日美国》，直到收银员叫他进去。

 

       一个女人按住了他的双肩，她有着冰冷的双手和长长的指甲。她让他坐在了一把转椅上，把一件罩衫系在了他的衣服外面，然后拿出一个水瓶往他的头发上喷了点水，直到他的头发变湿。她会不断与他攀谈。她将他的头置于水池边，然后开了水冲淋起来。

 

       “放轻松就好，”她说着，“要知道，一般人都会想要洗个头的。”

 

       他闭上了眼睛，让她的声音沉入周围的一切中。我到底有什么价值？他这样想着。接着有手伸进了他的头发里。

 

       他感到了眼眶的酸痛，而他知道这是一个流泪的预兆。

 

       他站起脱下了罩衫。“对不起。”他对理发师说道，接着便离开了。

 

 

 

*魔法手指（Magic Fingers），汽车旅馆床上配有的，有按摩功能的设施。

 


	9. 九.

 

 

       他开始把东西放错地方了。比如他总是收在一边的那支蓝色圆珠笔，总是收在大衣口袋里的梳子，总是留着——也不知道为什么——的那张加油费收据。还比如一把他在当铺捡到的小折刀。他会弄丢一些小物件，也都不是很重要。但当Castiel想从口袋里拿出一支笔却发现什么也没有时，他会被此打击。他不该弄丢东西的，尤其不该在他都近乎什么都没有了的情况下还弄丢东西的。他一整个下午都在找他那把梳子，直到他想起，他把它落在了原先那件风衣的口袋里。

 

       他去找了Dean。他疲倦又恼怒，同时也为自己将要说的话感到羞愧。“我要用你的梳子。”他要求道。

 

       Dean此时对他无比耐心，而这让Cas更加愤怒。“干什么用？”

 

       Castiel哼了一声，“我看上去不对。我的发型乱透了。”

 

       Dean走近了些，Castiel便眯起眼睛注视着他，但接着Dean停了下来，伸出了手。他摸上Castiel的脑袋，用手指梳过他的头发。“看起来不乱啊，至少我觉得不乱。”Dean说。

 

       Castiel一动不动地站着。Dean的手不知所措地悬在他头顶上方。他看向了窗外，看见停车场另一边的拖车上，几只褐色羽毛的小鸟正在那雨水冲刷出的沟槽里筑巢。他曾经也许是知道它们是什么鸟的。但他到底是从来都不知道它们的名字，还是只是忘记了？Castiel不知道。他一动不动地站着，想着，直到Dean把手抬开。

 

\--

 

       他很担忧他会把一些重要的东西弄丢。他把他赢了的彩票紧守在手，塞在他上衣的前口袋里。他走向加油站时总会不断地把手探进口袋，手指抚过票边的轮廓。他需要以此提醒自己它们还在那里。

 

       在他从走进加油站到在服务台前排队的这段时间里，Castiel不知怎么地丢了他的钱包。他正拍着他的大衣口袋，到处找他的笔，然后一有位顾客来到他跟前，举着他那几乎干瘪的钱包。那里面塞着一张小小的，模糊了的Dean和Sam的照片，还有他的驾照和他的超市MVP打折卡。那个人说着，我捡到了这个，是你的吗？

 

       “是的。”他回道。他拿回了钱包然后小心翼翼地把它放进后口袋里。“我不知道我是怎么弄丢它的。”他不再找他的笔了，转而向服务员再要了一只。

 

       Castiel练了很久他的签名。不是他真正的名字，而是那张Sam给他做的驾照上的名字。那时Sam让他在餐桌边坐下，自己站在边上解释道。你会要给东西签字，Sam说过，而你的签名必须都是符合的。你不能忘了这个而签了你的真名。于是Castiel开始练习签他的假名，在一本Sam给他的黄线小本子上一行一行地签着。他不断地写，直到那个名字能被写得轻而易举，不假思索。直到他能拿起一支笔，抵上纸面，那名字就能从他笔尖顺流而下，仿佛那就是他的真名一般。

 

       要兑换那些乐透彩票，他就得签字。为此他很庆幸之前所做的练习。而中间等待处理的过程让他不安极了，就像是在等着有人来揭发他。就好像当他把签了名的彩票递出去后，那个服务员会细细查看然后皱眉，接着边往柜台后走边说，我得去找经理来。然后所有人都会知道Castiel到底是什么：一个骗子。

 

       但这样的事从没发生过。他就站在加油站的服务台前，然后服务员给了他另一只笔，而他用了他的假名签了那彩票。他把彩票递给了服务员，然后看向展柜里的那些之宝打火机，看向台子后的米德雷顿牌雪茄*。他把驾照滑进柜台里，上面的照片里是他的脸，有一串堪萨斯地址作为他假的家庭住址，而那下面便是他的签名。

 

       服务员正数着他赢了的钱。Castiel还握着那支笔。他在回忆练习签名的那段时间，他是怎样一遍遍地写着他的假名，怎样练到在睡梦中都可以写出来的。他在想着这真是神奇——这么久以来，他从未写下过他的真名。至少他不记得自己有这样做过。

 

       他摸摸口袋找出了一张旧收据。他签下了他的名字，Castiel，就为了看看它在自己不完美的人类书写下会是如何。Sam说过每一个签名都是独一无二的，就像指纹一样。Castiel的签名是曲折陡直，统一向左边倾斜的。那签名是狭窄的，每一个字母都紧挨彼此。他一遍又一遍地写下他的名字。他不知道自己为什么这样做。Castiel，他写道。Castiel。这是他最不能丢失的一件东西了。

 

\--

 

       Castiel在赢彩票的道路上一路畅通。他走回拖车营，口袋里揣着整整六十七美金。他对自己感到满意极了。这能让他把那点伤尊严的小事不那么放在心上。如同踩上一团冰冷的，半融半冻的泥巴，发现他的鞋子开始脱胶，而他也能无奈接受。

 

       他脱下了大衣，把它放在了餐桌上，然后拿出了他的钱包。他从椅背上拿起了Dean的外套，把每一个口袋翻了一遍，找到了Dean的钱包。他打开它往里看了看，所有Dean和Sam剩下的钱都被塞在了Dean的钱包里，连同一大把的假身份证，许多零零碎碎的小纸条，上面留着的电话号码的字印都已经暗淡。

 

       Castiel把六十六美元塞在了Dean的钱边。那夹层里也有着什么，是一张对折的，白色的小纸条。他不确定那是什么，所以他拿出并打开了它。哦，这是Dean的签。 **幸运数字：** **7 3 13 27 5** **。你就能得到你心底最渴望的东西。**

 

       Dean走进拖车时Castiel就保持着那个姿势——站在餐厅中央，手里打开着Dean的钱包，而这让Castiel感到一股温热而沉重的东西从胸膛中烧过。这肯定就是羞耻了，他想道。他被撞见做着他不该做的事。

 

       他以为Dean会大喊起来，但Dean只是说了，“你要钱吗？”

 

       Castiel合上了钱包，把它放回了Dean的外套口袋里。他似乎不敢直面Dean。Castiel说，“你还收着你的签。”

 

       他把外套递给了Dean，Dean也接过了。Dean垂下眼睛给了它一瞥，但他只是说，“嗯，毕竟是个好签。我想看看它会不会成真。”

 

 

 

*原文为“Black and Mild”，一种美国机制雪茄，产自米德雷顿公司。

 

 


	10. 十.

 

 

       Sam带回了报纸。他一只手拿着笔在桌边无意识地敲，眼睛慢慢扫过报纸上的每一个版面，然后离开时会留下铺了满桌的报纸。看着Sam欢欢喜喜地圈出每一个标着“神秘死亡”和“无解之谜”的标题，这让人有一种奇异的安慰感。就像是在一个平常的早晨，Dean在外忙着修理英帕拉的引擎，而Sam在寻找他们的下一个案子。只不过这并不是。

 

       Sam放下报纸后，Castiel会去看。他会先翻到连环画那里。他喜欢其中的一些漫画，但不是全部。他喜欢《花生》和《凯文与霍布斯》。有时它们都能让他大笑起来。他看完其它的漫画会困惑而恼怒，因为他生气的是，那里面全是他不能看懂的笑话。看完漫画，他会读观影指南和书评。他会读那些评论，因为他很想知道当看到别人不同的想法时，自己会是什么样的想法。他也总会稍微瞟一眼体育版面。他仍在学习着平凡人会关心的事物，因为他现在已经是个平凡人了，而且他宁愿自己成为那种，当被问到看不看体育赛事时，会喜欢立马向别人报出棒球赛数据的人。

 

       他还开始看起了占星。他自己没有星座：他驾照上的生日完全是假的。但他总是会看Dean和Sam的。他先找Sam的星座，金牛座。他找到时皱起了眉头，而Sam刚好看见。

 

       “怎么了？”Sam问道。

 

       “当心点，”他告诉Sam，“你的一件过往之事也许会再来缠绕你。”

 

       Dean的是水瓶座。“小心。”占星栏里这样写道。“星体连线的方式并不青睐于你。”Castiel仔仔细细地记下了星体连线的方式。“我知道我们到底哪里出问题了。”他对Sam自信地说。

 

       Sam配合地哄了哄他。Sam总会这样做。“哪里？”他问。

 

       “因为火星在逆向运动。”他解释道。

 

       “啊，”Sam说，“怪不得呢。”

 

       Castiel一期不漏地追看问答专栏里的每一条建议。从Castiel堕天起，他就爱上读这个专栏了。那些“亲爱的Abby”，“亲爱的Prudence”开头的故事。他会读那些关于出轨的丈夫的故事，那些关于女人在情人间左右为难的故事。他会读关于爱情的故事，关于情感关系的建议，关于知心姐姐专栏*上说的如何正确获得你在人际关系中的地位。他读关于餐桌礼仪的文章，在失态后该说什么来全身而退；关于如何遵守规则。

 

       他本可以去问Sam一些他所疑惑的东西。但有时Sam会给他糟糕的建议。当他还在黎巴嫩时他问Sam，他是不是该去住个一室公寓时，Sam说了去问Dean。而当他问Sam他能不能穿一件土耳其红的格子衬衫再配一条深绿色的工装裤时，Sam说了当然行啊。

 

       为什么，他对Sam问道，为什么这个女人在她的丈夫做了这些事后依旧想留下来？为什么这个男人会要离开这么多年来对他矢志不渝的妻子？为什么这对夫妻仍旧决定厮守，即使他们对彼此做过了那么多坏事？

 

       Sam说，“一般来说，是因为爱。”接着Castiel就感到一阵气恼，因为他仍旧不能明白。

 

       每个人都需要有人来关心他，Sam这样告诉他。每个人都需要爱。

 

       但他不能明白，即使Sam解释给他听了他也不能。“天使就不需要。”Castiel说，他对此很确定。爱是上帝未曾想过赋予他的孩子的东西。

 

       Sam注视着他，目光中淌着些悲伤。“有时，”他说道，而Sam看起来很确定。“天使也会需要的。”

 

\--

 

       Dean对制作防御咒很拿手。他的符咒非常隐蔽，几乎是看不到的，甚至对Castiel来说都是如此，对先前仍有荣光的他来说也一样。现在的Castiel不再能看到那些符咒了，但他知道它们仍在那里。当他把手搭在英帕拉的车盖上时，他能感到Dean做的符咒散发着丝丝热量。

 

       那些符咒里有用来防御猎车手的，用来防止恶魔进车的，用来避免车漆被刮的，还有用来在Dean在85公路上狂飙时，确保轮胎不会中途爆掉的符咒。有让想用钥匙划车的人三思的符咒，有确保引擎持续运作的符咒，有让刹车快速奏效的符咒。有符咒是用来让天使追踪不到英帕拉和她里面的东西，有误导咒用来让公路巡警无法捕捉到她的车牌号，还用来让人们的目光会恰好错过她这辆有着隆隆引擎和流畅线条的老爷车。有用来防止Dean会被叫到在路边停下，或是发现在车窗上夹着一张罚单的符咒。如果是在一场暴风雨里，还有用来避免雨点打在挡风玻璃上，或是能让她的车灯在雨雾中依旧明亮可见的符咒。有符咒是用来避开注意，避开麻烦，避开女巫和各种各样的坏运气。Castiel想过问Dean，有没有符咒是用来吸引好运的，而不只是避开坏的，但他猜Dean会说没有。Castiel想，就像魔法，运气也是一样的，是好是坏取决于你看它的角度如何。

 

       Sam会偷偷地做巫术袋。Castiel知道他在英帕拉的各个角落都藏着它们，尽管Dean并不知道。Sam割开了座位底面然后往里藏了一个他的巫术袋，给这辆车下一个辟邪的符咒。还有用来确保Dean安全的符咒。这么多的符咒，再加上过了这么多年，各种各样的符咒已经一层一层地积累相契，如磐石般坚定的感情。而今英帕拉因它们而明亮，她的光芒就像是夜晚中照亮着的灯塔。Castiel曾能看见它以那些力量发光的样子，近乎同一个灵魂那般强烈。

 

       Dean正把英帕拉一层层地拆卸开来。他用手用眼，触摸，检查她的一寸一分。每一个部分他都没有放过。

 

       “没有不对劲的地方。”Dean说道，神情严肃。现在他开始从另一种角度看她了。他正把那一层层的魔法剥下，而她似乎随之暗淡了下来。在Castiel作为人类的眼里，她不再明亮。她看上去就仅仅只是一辆车了。Dean从她的引擎下爬出来，手掌心里稳稳地握着什么；Castiel看不清。你也许会误以为即使没有了荣光，他仍会存留些法力。但正如Dean和Sam的血液中漂有星尘，而他唯有血细胞。

 

       “这是个符咒。”Dean说，“这东西破坏了她的引擎，弄垮了她。”Dean把那个符咒放在一圈Sam刚刚倒好在浴室地砖上的圣油中央，往上点了一根火柴。

 

       Dean俯视着那圣火和其中的符咒。“我们得处理掉它，”他说，“如果不这么做，我们永远也不能离开这儿了。”

 

\--

 

       Castiel无法摧毁那个符咒。他站在Sam身边，一步步指导他该做什么，该说哪些正确的咒语，指导他金丝桃和苦艾的正确组合方式。Sam使用魔法的方式与Dean不同。Sam操纵魔法如同舞剑，进攻，防御，惩戒。Dean则会将魔法注入一切所触之物，仿佛爱人的轻抚下停留的余温。这些方式已经砌入他们的本身，以至他们早就不再注意到它们的存在了。这对他们来说就如同呼吸一般自然。Castiel也早已不再需要涉入了。

 

       Sam在替换配料上非常有天赋。这个小镇里没有苦艾草，但在最大的烟酒店里可以买到一瓶苦艾酒。Dean带他们去了一家古董店买个银质的碗。在收银台边，Castiel看着Dean数出钱，然后便忧虑了起来。这个小小的银碗几乎要花去所有他们剩下的钱。

 

       他们在一个营养品店寻找金丝桃，Sam在考虑用那种胶囊里储存的干金丝桃，但紧接着他突然说，“家得宝店*。”，就好像这是一切问题的解决方案。Castiel不明白为什么，直到他们去了那里，他才意识到，哦，植物。Sam轻快地迈起大长腿，走在了他们前面。Sam认为他们能够在这个地区的地被类植物中找到金丝桃。

 

       Castiel在店里走了一圈，仰头看那高高的天花板，看那玻璃天窗和混凝土和钢柱。有一些鸟类停憩在屋椽上，那是一群褐色的小鸟，和Castiel在停车场见到的是同一种，是正发出柔软而轻轻的叽喳声，在地面轻拍翅膀的那种。是他见过的在拖车的沟槽里筑巢的那种。而这些鸟儿被困在了店里。他们肯定是见了天窗，然后以为他们正在飞往自由。那现在他们该怎么出去呢？他想道。会有人来帮它们吗？

 

       “Cas，”Dean正说道。“快来，我们走。”

 

       他转回头。Sam正一副大功告成的样子，手里拿着一盆盆栽。他点了点头。他跟着Dean和Sam走出了店。

 

\--

 

       这个符咒需要用到血。Castiel准备用他自己的，但正当他挽起袖子时，Dean拦下了他的手臂然后说，“不用啦，我来就好。”Dean正在割开他的掌心，鲜血正在滴入银盆，而Castiel站在那里，袖口开着领口也敞着，他的手臂露在外面而毫无用处。

 

       Sam点起了蜡烛。他用手指蘸了血与苦艾，然后念出咒语。他把银碗里的东西倒在了圈中的符咒上。肯定会起效的，虽然Castiel也不能确定。圣火开始迸溅起来，接着慢慢息下，直到肮脏的浴室地板上只剩下一圈焦黑的灰烬。

 

       Dean把车钥匙套在手指上转了起来。“我们来试试吧。”Dean说。Castiel跟着他走了出去。他忘记了穿他的大衣，于是他双臂环起，目视Dean把钥匙插进引擎。第一次尝试就启动了。

 

       但有些不对劲。Dean正皱着眉。英帕拉被启动了，但Dean从车里出来然后打开了车前盖。Dean随即僵住了。

 

       “我之前都看不到这些。”他说道。

 

       他们站在英帕拉前，看向车前盖下的细小刻印。那些是以诺语，写的是Castiel深铭于心的文字；那是他在哪里都能认出的文字，甚至比他自己的名字更为熟悉。Dean之前在修理英帕拉的时候没有看到它们。那这些印记肯定是一直被那个符咒隐藏起来了：这才是那个符咒的真实用处，而不是就把他们搁在一个拖车营里，等待着坏事发生。

 

       “这些是什么意思？”Sam问。

 

       “这是你的名字。”Castiel缓慢地说道，“还有Dean的。这就是他们如何来追踪我的。他们通过寻找你们来找到我。”

 

       “为什么他们不直接用你的名字？”Sam好奇地问。

 

       Castiel耸了耸肩。“没有文字能来表示我现在是什么了。”他说。

 

       “所以他们肯定会再次找到我们的，”Dean语气阴沉，“不论我们去哪里。”

 

       “你们的咒语能够拖延时间，但他们始终还是会追上来的。”Castiel回答。

 

       Dean猛地合上了车盖。“这就是他们怎么找到我们的。”Dean说，“他们破解了我的防御咒，在她里面留下这些印记。这就是之前他们是怎么追踪我们到地堡的。只要他们想，他们就能随时随处找到我们。”

 

       “我之前不知道。”Castiel说，“我不知道。我没能看见。”

 

       “我知道。”Dean说。而Castiel能听出他的言语来自真心。“这不是你的错。”

 

       但Castiel想的却是，Dean就是看不出来。Dean不喜欢直视坏事，直视这世上不好的东西；他紧接着就会马上把那个东西毁掉或立马调开头。他从不直视。当Dean需要的时候，他能变得盲目得固执，而Castiel害怕的是，这也是另一件Dean无法直视的东西。Dean就是看不出来， **他** 其实就是一件那样的东西。

 

 

 

*原文为“Emily’s Post columns”，指一类由女性撰稿，多关于礼仪指点的报纸专栏。

*家得宝（Home Depot），美国家具材料用品零售店。

 


	11. 十一.

       

 

       当Dean手头宽裕的时候，他会给自己买点东西。Castiel会去黎巴嫩的邮局，看见他们的邮箱里有好几个包裹单在等着他们。他会把它们全部接收再带回地堡，Dean会继而打开他的包裹们，拿出他从eBay上买的老式蓝调唱片，经典款的皮夹克，来自上世纪八十年代“电视剧电影专用”的家用录像带。

 

       Castiel对此想过很多。这些会意味着什么。这些东西对人有什么用？但Dean说它们很重要，那对他来说，它们就肯定是很重要的了。Dean会对他的物品认真呵护。Dean极为细心。他会先把工靴上的土擦掉，再把它们摆在床边。每晚他都会洗好他们那些破了边边角角的瓷碗瓷碟。Dean会花时间来修那些坏了的东西。比如在书房的那个缺了一条腿的靠背扶手椅。当磁带盒里的磁带卷进放送机时，他总会把那团缠绕解开。

 

       Dean在拿出英帕拉里的每件东西。他的一盒磁带。一个小兵人。座位下一本破旧的平装书。手套箱里一部老诺基亚手机。被塞在座位底下，曾经是属于Sam的一只儿童袜，同样Dean还不愿意拿掉，因为他说这能保佑好运。

 

       Dean拿出了他所有的武器。他的来复枪，猎枪，大砍刀和剑。他把英帕拉后备箱里的全部储备都清空了，他还从英帕拉的车厢里那Castiel从不知道存在着的夹层中，抽出了他的武器。Dean从车底板的地毯下收起了一把小刀，他从后排座位下粘着的手枪套里拿出了一把珍珠柄手枪。

 

       Dean把手枪给了Sam。“你怎么想？”他问。

 

       “它可比你能换来的值钱多了。”Sam说。他皱着眉。

 

       “嗯哼，”Dean说，“但那换来的钱够不够让我们过境了？”

 

       “我们不能当了它，”Sam说，“它是爸的东西。”

 

       “我也不想的，”Dean说，“但我不觉得我们有什么选择。”

 

       “你不能，”Sam又一次说。Castiel感到自己的神志在游离。他把手肘撑在膝上，用手遮住了他的耳朵。

 

       “Sam——”Dean开口。

 

       “请不要吵架，”Castiel说，“拜托了。”而令他惊讶的是，Sam和Dean同时转向了他，接着看了看彼此。

 

       “对不起。”Sam低声说道。

 

       “Cas，别，”Dean正这样说着，但Castiel忽视了他。而这竟然是如此的容易。这么多年来他已经对Dean的所求所欲无比熟知。他总是不能理解为什么Dean对他需要的东西能够做到如此坚持。为什么他不能埋起他的需求，如同埋在土中的树根，为什么他就是不能不管这些事，为什么他就是不能对它们放手，再把自己的注意力放在别的事情上。

 

       Castiel总是不会去管那些事的，直到现在。现在，他要把那些深黑的树根从土里刨出。

 

       他站了起来。他开始迈步。而Dean站在了原地任他离去。

 

\--

 

       Castiel走到了小镇的边缘，那里竖着陈旧的广告牌和褪了色的加油站，正慢慢融入远方的枯草与光秃秃的树林。那座圣公会教堂边有一片墓园，于是他向那儿走去。

 

       他走到了一棵树下的长椅前，那正对着一块家庭墓地。他觉得自己在游离。他感到他仿佛是跨越了什么边境，滑进了他曾属于过的世界之间，指缝的空白犹如星辰间的距离那般遥远。

 

       Castiel坐了下来，开始试着恢复常态。他试着想象一场热水澡，滚烫的水冲淋在他的皮肤上，水滴从他颈后滑落。不，这不太对。这样的想法只让他觉得自己的神志越发飘远。有太多缺空了。他想起了Sam正在倒茶的双手，但这也不对。这不公平，他想着。人类婴儿刚出生就知道他们需要什么。但他能做的只有不断盲目地猜测，试图理解那些从他内心不可探测之深慢慢浮上水面的情感。

 

       他在长椅上坐了很久，也没别的事做，他便开始观察。他观察风从树枝间刮过，他观察自己肮脏的鞋子磨着长椅下那零零散散的草坪。他观察起太阳的运动，接着开始想他还需要在这里坐多久，等待多久。他观察起在树林边的草地里穿梭的那些鸟。

 

       有一只小鸟躺在一棵树下，正发出微弱的低哼。它一动也不动。他转过头，长久地紧盯着它，才知道了为什么。这只鸟摔断了脖子，但它还活着。

 

       “噢，不，”他说，“不。”他用双手捂住了脸。当他放下手时，他发现他的手指都湿了。

 

       曾经，他能做到仅仅瞥一眼那只鸟而不为所动，但如果那时的他能够上前，把手放上那个小小的身体，他也许就能救下它的命。现在他能做的只有接受那席卷而来的感触，他的手能提供的帮助只有结束它的痛苦。

 

       他待了很久。他坐在那，直到黑暗笼罩。他坐在树下，泪水缓慢地流下他的脸颊，再等风吹起他的发丝。他想知道，自己对Dean，对Sam来说，是不是值得的。他想知道自己对他们做的是不是足够多，为他们流的血是不是足够多，以他们之名进行的斗争是不是足够多，而能让他们觉得，拯救了他是值得的。

 

       他等待着，直到那只小鸟死去。

 

       然后他站了起来。他迈开了腿。他回去了。

 

\--

 

       他打开拖车门，随那门在他身后关上。

 

       Dean一个人坐在餐桌边，周围一片漆黑。“你去了哪里？”Dean问道，“Cas？”

 

       “我不明白。”Castiel说。

 

       Dean没有畏缩也没有离开。他起身然后打开了厨房的灯。他上前，走到了Castiel身边。他锁上了他们身后的门。

 

       Dean张开双臂然后把Castiel拥入了怀中。

 

       Castiel静静地靠在那里，Dean的手一直抚在他的颈后。Castiel能感到那手指轻柔地梳理过他的发丝。Castiel让他的思绪飘远，不去想能有人这样触摸你是有多好，不去想能感受到手指梳过你的头发是有多好。不去想能感到Dean温暖又可靠的手指摸在你脑后是有多好。Dean能让他注意到一些事。就像是头发被触摸的感觉。比如他头上那让他感到平静的人类的手掌。比如他抱着他，但不是很紧。

 

       Dean只是抱着他，直到Castiel抬起头。他问道，“你为什么做这些？”

 

       Dean轻轻拂过他的头发，一遍又一遍。他只是说了，“你知道为什么。”

 

       Castiel说，“因为你爱我。”然后Dean回答，“对，没错。”

 

       “我不知道那意味着什么。”

 

       Dean的声音有些沙哑。他说道，“那让我来告诉你。”

 

       他的手摸上Castiel的脸庞，把他拉近。“这意味着我需要你，”Dean说道。他吻着Castiel的头发。“这意味着我想要你留下。”他吻着Castiel的额头，他吻着Castiel的面颊，Castiel的眼睑，Castiel随之紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

 

       “这意味着我会做任何事，”Dean说道，“任何事，”然后他吻上了Castiel的嘴唇。这就是那意味着什么，Dean说，这就是你对我来说意味着什么，噢Cas。

 

       Dean对他是如此小心。就仿佛他是歇在Dean掌中的一只鸟儿。而Castiel想，他开始明白了。

 


	12. 十二.

 

 

       那天夜里，Dean翻到他那一侧，把自己撑在Castiel上方，来够到他在卧室地板上的裤子。他拿出了他的钱包，接着从里面抽出一片小纸条。他握住了Castiel的手，然后将Castiel的手指合上那张已经模糊了的，从幸运饼干里抽到的签。

 

       Dean凑得太近了，Castiel都能感到他的呼吸吹在他的脸颊上。Dean将唇吻在Castiel的耳边，低语道，“它成真了。”

 

       Castiel摊开手心。 **幸运数字：** **7 3 13 27 5** **。**

       当窗外的黑夜逐趋清晨那蒙蒙微光，Dean在他身旁睡得安静而沉稳，他便从Dean环在他腰间的手臂里抽出身。他走出去买了一张彩票。

 

       他感到很幸运。


	13. 十三.

 

 

 

       他们走时Dean锁上了拖车门。

 

       他们把英帕拉推到了离公路远远的地方，推到了一片浓密的灌木丛和长上树干的野蔷薇之中。当他们给英帕拉盖上树枝与松叶时，Sam坐在他们偷来的本田车里等在路边。Dean绕着她走了一圈，一边撒下盐和干迷迭香。他们把她留在了树丛中。

 

       余晖下的Dean看上去面色阴沉。“我们会回来的。”他说。“当我们可以的时候，我们就会再来找到她的。”曾几何时，像这样的话只会让Castiel感到气愤又疑惑，但现在Castiel知道Dean在做什么了。Dean只是在告诉自己他需要相信的，以此来继续生活下去，人们都会这样做。人们都会说各种各样的话，像是没关系的，或是没那么糟糕，或是这已经算好啦。而且当你一直告诉自己这些话后，这便真的成为你唯一的信念了。

 

       Dean在微笑，但Castiel能看出来，这个时刻就属于那些所谓的“最后一次”——这个时刻意味着什么的结束。

 

       “那些天使是会一直来追杀我的，”Castiel提醒他道，“他们会一直追寻。你将永远无法获得安全，Sam将永远无法获得安全，如果我仍与你们待在一起的话。”

 

       “我知道你不信我。”Dean说。“但为了你是值得的。我想为你抗争，拜托了，让我为你这么做吧。就这一次，让我来拯救你。就像你曾经为我做的那样。”

 

       如果可以的话，他会为了Sam和Dean付出一切，而突然间Castiel想自己也许能够理解Dean了。Dean给他吃住，Dean给了他自己的外套和半条冰淇淋。当你在乎某人时，你会愿意做任何事来确保他们的安全，确保他们的饱暖。不论你将付出多少，不论代价如何。

 

       Castiel语气黯然地告诉他，“我曾以为万事都会有规律可循。我以为上帝其实就在某处，静候在一切的幕后。我以为不论我们的生活看上去多随机变化，还是会有一个定型的计划在那儿了。现在我知道根本什么都没有。一切都只是运气。”

 

       让他惊讶的是，Dean大笑了起来。“只是运气？”Dean问道。“只是运气？我当初能够遇见你，而现在我能留下你。所以如果世界上真的没有上帝的话，”Dean说道，“如果这个该死的世界真的除了运气什么都没有的话，那我就是这世界上最幸运的人了。”

 

       那晚，当Dean熟睡在本田车的后座时，他在Sam身边坐起，然后告诉他了一模一样的话。而Sam本在开车看路的头稍稍转了过来，闪过一个笑容，然后说，上帝从未放弃你。我从不觉得他这样做过。我认为，他把你留在了唯一一个你会被爱的地方。

 

       几周之后，Castiel在缅因州的一座加油站里买了一份报纸。他把第七页的文章挑出来，拿去给等在本田车边的Dean看。

 

       “我们赢了，”他说，而Dean茫然地看着他。他拿出了他的彩票随，即塞在Dean的手心里。“Dean，你看。这是你的幸运数字。”

 

       Dean仰起头大笑起来。“所以现在我们是百万富翁了。哦，Cas，那可是我们兑换不了的运气啊。没有人会愿意把一百万美金兑给两个死人和一个法律上根本不存在的人的。”

 

       Dean抬起了双手，向Castiel伸去。“我无法给你什么。”他说道，“我什么都无法给你。我不能给你一张毯子或是买给你晚餐或是买给你新衣服穿。我无法给你一个家。我无法给你任何东西。但我爱你，而我会竭尽全力给你我的一切。给你任何你想要的东西。”Dean伸出他空空的双手，就好像这个手势毫无意义，但这却等同于他的全世界了，于是Castiel伸出手握住了它们。

 

       Dean正看着他，真正地看清了他。他所做过的每一件糟糕的事，他所想过的每一个糟糕的念头。Dean能看清它们，而他仍旧留在了原地。

 

       Dean的手抚上了Castiel的颈后，把Castiel的脑袋揽于颈间。Castiel靠在那里，就如一只被护在羽翼下的鸟儿。就好像他比任何金额的彩票都要有价值，就好像还穿着他没洗过的衣服的他比这世上的任何事物都要珍贵。

 

 

 

（完）

 


End file.
